Meli Kulichumachu!
by bluenettes
Summary: Levi tak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap bocah pemilik wajah bulat bertopi Sinterklas dengan janggut putih melorot yang menyembul dari dalam kotak di depan pintu rumahnya. [A very late Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Corporal Levi fic!]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

.

 _Better late than never._

 _;_

 _Merry Christmas, and_

 _Happy Birthday, Corporal Levi!_

* * *

 _Meli Kulichumachu!_

Kardus-kardus ditumpuk sembarangan di sisi kamar. Kertas-kertas berlumuran tinta _printer_ berseliweran menambah ketidak-elitan dalam ruangan sumpek itu. Bau ramen basi menusuk hidung dengan kasar. Musim dingin telah datang, namun keadaan disana sangat jauh dari suasana musim dingin yang _putih dan suci_. Dua kata yang akan dijadikan reaksi oleh siapapun yang menapak ke dalam ruangan itu mungkin adalah; _kimochi warui_.

Levi Ackerman menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. Silau bohlam menyerang dengan segenap cahaya, menyakitkan pandangan. Sebelah tangan lagi mencengkeram dada yang terasa berdenyut abnormal.

"Sial…"

Levi bukan seorang _hikkikomori_ —apalagi seorang _pengotor_. Keadaan ruang pribadinya itu disebabkan stres sesaat—yang membuat Levi berubah menjadi Levi yang tidak seharusnya.

 _Levi? Sarapannya sudah ada di meja makan…_

Suara itu lagi. Semacam suara halus seorang wanita yang mengahantui kepalanya. Dia mengingat suara itu, tapi nyaris melupakan paras lembutnya. Sedikit tak sopan, sebab wanita itu yang telah memberinya jalan masuk ke dunia.

Levi memejamkan mata dalam kesendiriannya. Tak meratapi dirinya yang tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil itu, dia berusaha untuk tak peduli. _Aku bisa hidup sendiri._

Salju berjatuhan di luar sana. Dingin, ia sadar itu. Namun ia tak peduli. Ramen basi sengaja ditendang. Kuah berbau tak sedapnya pasti akan membuatmu mencari kantung muntah.

.

Eren Jaeger berteriak histeris kala balok-balok beraneka macam dan warna yang disusunya sedemikian rupa membentuk salah satu karakter Gund*m kini _tak_ —coret— _sengaja_ tersentuh ujung kuku mungil Jean Kirschtein.

"Jyan! Cialan!"

"Aku tidak cengaja."

"Aaaaaah Jyan cialaaaan!"

Balok segitiga berujung agak runcing dengan warna hijau muda mengenai kepala Jean yang ditutupi surai coklat berpotongan _uppercut_. Ruangan kelas berwarna-warni itu penuh aura suram seketika.

" _Ita_ —! Eleeen, kamu—!"

"Elen tidak akan maafin Jyan."

"Ceh, ciapa juga yang mau minta maaf!"

"Arghh, Jyan—"

"Besok hari Natal dan kalian tidak boleh bertengkar," suara _bass_ penuh wibawa mendekat, dan pemilik suara itu menepuk kedua bocah ingusan seraya mengacak surai keduanya.

"Tapii, Elwin- _cencei_ —"

Kedua telapak tangan diadu oleh Erwin Smith, dipaksa bersalaman. "Hanji- _sensei_ punya sesuatu untuk kalian. Sana masuk kelas," tepukan penuh perhatian sang kepala sekolah selalu bisa menenangkan hati mereka yang masih berkobar.

Eren manyun, Jean memutar bola mata, dan Erwin menatap mereka dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Uh. Ayo, Elen."

"U-um."

.

Tumpukan salju di jalanan mulai menebal. Udara dingin menusuk kulit semua orang, membuatnya menggigil dan merapatkan jaket. Jalanan musim dingin pagi itu masih cukup sepi.

Levi memanggul tas sekolahnya di pundak. Kantung matanya semakin kontras dengan kulit pucat, dan matanya semakin layu—selalu seperti itu. Kemeja putih digulung asal-asal dan kerah dinaikkan. Jas hitam-merah sekolahnya disampirkan di bahu, tampak tak akan dipakai. Levi berjalan dengan gayanya yang biasa—sengak, melewati semua orang di jalan dengan tatapan apatis. Terkesan seperti sekumpulan remaja lebay yang _nongkrong_ di gang-gang Ikebukuro, namun Levi sebenarnya jauh berbeda.

Di ujung perempatan yang dilaluinya ada sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Taman kanak-kanak yang sering Levi perhatikan ketika melaluinya. Namun kemudian dia hanya akan mendecih dan kembali berjalan seolah tak ada apapun disana.

"Ah, bukankah kau Levi?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Levi menoleh. Kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Ho, Erwin?"

"Sopanlah sedikit, Nak," Erwin Smith sang mantan guru yang dulu sering membantu Levi menyeka ingus datang dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sudah lama, ya? SMA Chousa?" lirikannya tepat ke emblem sekolah yang terjahit di kemeja putih.

"He eh," Levi memalingkan wajah.

"Sebentar lagi semester dua berakhir, ya? Kau akan jadi anak kuliah."

Levi merasa semakin tua, meski begitu Erwin selalu tampak sama. Seperti saat umurnya 20 tahun, saat Levi baru masuk taman kanak-kanak Maria yang kini dipimpinnya.

"Ha. Aku tidak akan kuliah."

"He, benarkah? Jadi?"

"Entah," Levi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia tahu Erwin hanya basa-basi. Lelaki itu sering melihatnya lewat sini sejak ia bersekolah di SMA yang sebenarnya terlalu elit baginya itu. Dan ia tahu apa yang sedang Levi hadapi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tetap harus punya cita-cita. Banyak yang ingin menjadi sepintar kau," Erwin memang orang tua yang bijaksana.

"Haha, pintar saja tak ada gunanya," Levi mendecih dan siap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Benar, kau perlu motivasi," Erwin nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya melambai. "Oh, semangat, Levi."

Levi hanya berlalu tanpa membalas sapaan mantan gurunya.

.

Pohon Natal miliknya tak sehijau milik yang lain. Tak ada ranting berdaun menumpuk membentuk segitiga, tak ada bola-bola kecil atau aksesori warna-warni di gantung di bagian luarnya. Hanya ada ranting rapuh dan dedaunan yang ditumpuk sembarangan.

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa merayakan_ _Natal_ —meskipun sendirian. _Natal di surga pasti menyenangkan. Benar, kan?_

 _Aku ingin menyusul ibu._

 _._

Oh, Ibu mana yang tak histeris melihat bocah kecilnya memakai pakaian Sinterklas lengkap ditambah kerucutan kecil di bibirnya ketika sadar kostum itu sedikit kebesaran? Carla Jaeger mati-matian menahan teriakannya.

"T-tolong jaga anak saya, _ne_ , _Sensei_?" Carla tetap berusaha menahan harga diri depan dua guru dewasa yang masih memakaikan pakaian ke murid-murid lainnya. Guru-guru itu mengangguk dan menyanggupi permintaan tersebut. Tentu mereka akan mengawasi anak-anak ini selagi berkeliaran menjalankan tugas mereka.

"D-dingiiin," Eren lari memeluk Carla. " _Ne, okaa-chan_! Menulut _okaa-chan_ , apa olang yang Elen kunjungi nanti akan cenang, ya…?"

"Eh? Pasti!" Carla mengacak rambut putra semata wayangnya. "Kalian ini malaikat kecil polos pembawa kebahagiaan, tau?" Carla memuji, tepat sebelum Eren dipanggil masuk ke _van_ sewaan guru mereka.

"Yay! Sinterklas kecil siap membahagiakan orang-orang di malam Natal!" Hanji Zoe melambai kepada para orang tua dari luar jendela sementara Erwin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Tunggu kami pulang, ya!"

Malam Natal, acara tahunan taman kanak-kanak Maria.

.

Doa telah disampaikan. Levi hanya berharap seorang wanita di atas sana bahagia. Televisi menampilkan _jingle_ tahunan khas Natal mereka. Levi tak menyimak, hanya duduk meluruskan kaki di ruang tengah itu.

Saat itu juga, terdengar ketukan pintu. Levi menyeret kaki untuk membukanya—sedikit terpaksa, _plus_ muka masam. Kemudian matanya melebar sekian millimeter. Siapa yang menaruh bungkusan merah besar di depan pintu ini? Tidak mungkin paket Natal dari keluarga jauhnya—ah, dia bahkan tidak ingat dia punya keluarga jauh.

"Oi. Jangan main-main," Levi menjulurkan kepala, mencari-cari orang terdekat yang mungkin mengetuk pintu. Ketika _Halloween_ maupun tahun baru, rumah sempit ini sudah sering jadi korban kejahilan anak-anak. Levi terlalu kebal dan terlalu tidak peduli untuk bereaksi. "Tapi siapa tadi yang mengetuk, dan—ini apa…"

Wajah bulat kecil bertopi Sinterklas menyembul dari dalam bungkusan besar. Mata hijau sebulat kelereng mengedip lucu. Janggut putihnya melorot dari dagu, kemudian berteriak "AH!" pelan saat karetnya menyentil pipi.

" _A-ano_! _Meli Kulichumacu_! _Etto_ —" si Sinterklas mini menarik keluar secarik kertas dari saku pakaian merah berbulunya, "Lebi- _chan_ …?"

Levi tak tahu harus merespon dengan apa.

… _Well_ , imut juga.

Eren menanggalkan topi merah-putih dari kepalanya. Helai coklat kayu mencuat keluar. Levi sudah duluan masuk ke dalam, dan mengisyaratkan tamu anehnya agar masuk juga. Rumah itu tak banyak menyalakan lampu. Hanya ada satu lampu di ruang tengah dan sisanya hanya diterangi temaram lilin.

" _Etto_ , pelmici…"

Ragu, Eren mengambil posisi di sebuah sofa sementara sang tuan rumah mengambil camilan dan segelas kopi. Bukan untuk tamunya, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"T-tolong ditelima!" Eren menyerahkan kotak kecil dari balik badannya, tertanda secarik label berbunyi ' _Dari Eren Jaeger, untuk Levi'_ dan stempel milik taman kanak-kanak Maria.

 _Oh, ya, ini acara tahunan di Maria…_ Levi baru ingat. Ia juga baru ingat kalau dulu dia juga pernah keluar dari dalam kotak besar untuk menghabiskan beberapa saat menghibur mereka yang membutuhkan hadiah di malam Natal. Dulu, dia memberi buku dongeng ke salah satu panti asuhan terdekat, panti asuhan Rose. Ia tak begitu mengingatnya, namun momen itu cukup membahagiakan juga. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, meski itu tak bisa dianggap senyuman.

Levi mengambil hadiahnya. "Aku buka sekarang."

"U-um! Cemoga Lebi cenang!" Eren menanti dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Pita merahnya ditarik dan melonggar. Kemudian Levi menarik tutupnya menjauh dan melihat isinya. Sebuah hasil rajutan, berwarna _peach_ dengan motif yang sedikit aneh.

"Hah. Terima kasih," Levi meletakannya kembali ke dalam kotak, kemudian berniat mengakhiri kunjungan Sinterklas kecil itu ke rumahnya.

"E-eh?! Tidak dipakai?!" Eren terlihat marah dan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti biasa. "Hali ini calju! Lebi halus memakainya kalena dingin!" Eren memaksa, menarik syal yang dirajut ia dan ibunya—delapan puluh lima persen ibunya—dan melilitkan ke leher Levi, sedikit keras hingga—

"O-oi!" Levi melonggarkan syalnya dan menjentik dahi Eren. "Jangan sembarangan."

"Uff! _Gomen_!" Eren meminta maaf tapi masih kesal. Ia kemudian melompat turun dari sofa dan memakai kembali janggut palsunya. "Lebi- _chan_ , tanda tangan dicini!" Ia membuka pakaian berbulunya dan menampakkan kaos putih dengan logo taman kanak-kanak Maria di sudut kiri atas.

Levi ingat ini. Meminta tanda tangan orang yang dikunjungi, tanda tangan guru pembimbing, dan tanda tangan teman-teman sekelas di baju. Ia tanpa ragu menggambarkan tanda tangan singkatnya di bagian bawah kerah.

"Nah. Sana pulang."

" _Aligatou_! Ho-ho! _Meli Kulichumacu_!" Eren melambai bahagia dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Erwin yang menyuruhmu mengunjungiku?" Levi menyusul, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Erwin tempo hari.

"Hum, bukan. Elen melihat Lebi kedinginan tiap lewat di depan cekolah. Kata Elwin- _cencei_ , Lebi celalu cendili. Jadi Elen memilih mengunjungi Lebi dan ingin Lebi memakai hadiah itu cupaya tidak kedinginan dan tidak cendilian lagi," Eren mengulas senyum lebar nan bahagia.

Mobil _van_ sudah menunggu tak jauh dari sana. Levi menatap punggung anak kecil itu, dan mengetatkan syalnya di leher. "Syal ini tidak cukup membuatku tidak sendirian lagi," ujar Levi tepat saat Eren akan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"E-eh?" Eren berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, Elen akan main kecini nanti. Oh ya, _happy bilthday_ , Lebi! Kata _Cencei_ hali ini Lebi 17 tahun! Haha, cudah tua, ya! _Jyaaa nee!_ "

Levi tertegun, senyum lebar itu sangat polos dan tulus. Untuknya yang selalu sendiri selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, dia adalah anugerah. Anugerah dari Tuhan, saat ia mengutuk kesendiriaannya di malam Natal yang seharusnya bahagia ini. Levi melihat wajah sok bijak Erwin dari jendela _van_ , tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk pulang setelah dua jam berkeliling.

 _Sial, Erwin tahu._

Levi menyesal dirinya terlalu ceroboh. Erwin tahu, Levi setiap hari berangkat sekolah melewati taman kanak-kanak Maria, salah satu alasannya adalah untuk melihat senyum lebar dan semangat dari bocah pemilik mata hijau sejernih zamrud itu. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecil yang bahagia, katanya.

 _finale._


End file.
